


NSFW SuperM Drabbles

by SayaYukki (NoxRequiem)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, I'll add more as I go along, Lots of Sex, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxRequiem/pseuds/SayaYukki
Summary: The men have interesting ways to spend their off time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lee Taemin, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Everyone/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Lee Taemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	NSFW SuperM Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just a small breakdown of where the boys fit in my head. I'm accepting prompts and pairs below!

_Headcanons:_

_**Baekhyun**_  
\- The most versatile in sex (Dom/Power bottom/sub evenly)  
\- Began the sleeping around trend  
\- Into semi-public sex, bigger significant others, and being treated like a prince  
\- One of the most sexually active in the group  
\- Has an undiscovered kink of filming himself getting off  
\- The second to involve himself in an orgy  
\- ((Doesn’t enjoy being humiliated, though. The thrill of being caught doing things with his partner in public is acceptable; being insulted and put down is a no-no))

_**Taemin**_  
\- First subbie sub  
\- Likes hair pulling, almost all forms of restraint, and both sweet and rough sex   
\- He prefers sweet sex when he’s unbelievably stressed, rough any other time  
\- the other wh*re of the group, he's the one who lured the maknaes into sleeping around  
\- Into lingerie and blindfolds  
\- slave subspace  
\- ((Does not like being choked; he doesn't know why he can't will himself to like it, but it freaks him out))

_**Jongin**_  
\- Third Dommie Dom  
\- Also into BDSM but only for 20% of the time; he actually prefers to be very sweet in bed  
\- Very into comfort sex, one has to get him in the mood with romance first  
\- The Hyung that Does His Job™️  
\- The most vanilla in comparison to the others  
\- The last to involve himself in an orgy  
\- ((Not a big fan of public sex/being caught horny in public. His life offline shouldn't be anyone's business))

_**Taeyong**_  
\- First Dommie Dom  
\- Doms mostly, subs maybe once a week; he’s almost always a hard Dom for Ten  
\- The most flexible with his body; his partners love to make him contort for them (except Kai)  
\- Used to being babied, so baby subspace is his preference when subbing  
\- Dreams of one day playing with a partner in the shower  
\- The partner has to be the one to initiate anything with him; his unromantic personality makes it hard to want to start anything  
\- ((Does not like being restrained; even as a sub, he feels remotely in control, so having something as basic as movement stripped from him is an area of discomfort for him))

_**Ten**_  
\- second subbie sub  
\- Loooves to suck dick; has the craftiest tongue (both physically and verbally)  
\- The most accepting of crazy sexual practices, ranging from vanilla to downright public sex  
\- Probably only power bottoms Lucas; doesn't like to be the one leading in bed  
\- Loves lingerie and wearing gender neutral clothing  
\- slave subspace  
\- ((Doesn’t prefer the gag toy; not that he hates it, but he enjoys being able to talk to his partner, so he requests not to use it))

_**Lucas**_  
\- Third subbie sub  
\- Very obedient and slightly experimental, loves to use toys (has no shame purchasing them for him or his partners)  
\- Puppy subspace, so he likes being leashed and being told he is good for his Dom  
\- Literally will do anything to make his partner happy, even if he's uncomfortable with something, so they're in the process of teaching him about safe words  
\- The last to become sexually active  
\- Always the one to bait a partner into the bedroom with him, even unintentionally  
\- ((Hates orgasm denial; It isn't a pleasant place to be in for a long time, and actually turns him off))

_**Mark**_  
\- Second Dommie Dom  
\- Second to last to become sexually active  
\- Also very experimental, secretly likes roleplay when he subs  
\- Loves to watch others sleep together, but doesn't like being the center of attention  
\- The only person he willingly subs for is Taeyong (but only after losing in a battle for dominance)  
\- Unreceptive to advances  
\- ((Not into sadomasochism; he has a low pain threshold and doesn't like being in a position to deal pain to his partner))

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/SayaYukki/)! Anyone is welcome to tell/send me anything. I have a [twt](http://twitter.com/sayayukki) too, but I can only let readers older than 17 follow me. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, and I'll keep updates frequent! BTW who's seeing Super M next year??


End file.
